1. Field
Example embodiments relate to photomultiplier detector cells, and more particularly, to photomultiplier detector cells using a digital signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of imaging the inside of the human body include positron emission tomography (PET), magnetic resonance tomography (MRI), X-ray computed tomography (CT), and the like. PET is one of the nuclear medicine diagnosis methods by which physiological and pathological images of human bodies are obtained by detecting emitted positrons by using a radioactive tracer substance. A diagnosis method by PET is performed such that a radioactive isotope, e.g., F-18-FDG (an analogue of glucose), is introduced into the human body, and radiation emitted as a result of cancer cells inside the body absorbing the radioactive isotope is detected after a certain period of time (e.g., tens of minutes), thereby obtaining position information of the cancer. Detectors for detecting radiation emitted as a result of cancer cells inside the body absorbing a radioactive isotope are referred to as silicon photomultiplier detectors or gamma-ray detectors. In addition, apparatuses for detecting radiation or gamma-rays may be used in radiation detectors used for single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) or computed tomography and in various applications such as astronomy and space science.